CARTA DE DESPEDIDA
by Jeanne Naturil
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando pierdes lo más importante en tu vida? ¿Hasta donde te llegaría a invadir la tristeza? Podría vivir sin él, se sobrepondría. Pero, al acabarse su esperanza de vida las cosas cambiaban. Dicen que el suicidio es para los cobardes, pero hay personas que no son lo suficientemente valientes como para matarse. Entonces ¿Quién es el cobarde y quién es el valiente?


**Buenas tardes, noches, días o cualquier momento en que vayan a leer esto xD si es que lo hacen T.T Pues aquí les traigo un one-shot que escribí hace un año o más. Recuerdo bien cuando estaba maquinando la idea, me encontraba en una situación que hasta el día de hoy aún me afecta.**

 **Le hice algunos arreglos adaptándome a lo que he cambiado de un tiempo hacia acá. Les advierto que el one-shot es un poquito raro, por el hecho de que tiene una mescla de: romanticismo, decepción, ilusión y fracaso. La sucrette que usaré tiene el nombre de Marie (se lee Marí). Bueno, sin decirles nada más les dejo leer…**

 **CARTA DE DESPEDIDA**

Nathaniel:

¿Qué te podría decir? ¿Te podría decir que me arrepiento? No, al hacerlo mentiría. ¿Te digo que he sido feliz desde que nos distanciamos? No, al hacerlo iría en contra de lo que realmente siento. Nunca sería capaz de verte a los ojos y mentirte, no porque me embobara con tu mirada fija en mí o porque me intimidabas lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir pequeña y eso me provocara ser transparente ante ti. No, no era eso. Ni siquiera estaba cerca. ¿Sabes por qué no podría? Fácil, ¿Cómo mentirle al maestro de la mentira? Porque es eso lo que eres. Me llenabas de palabras dulces que me hacían creer cada vez más en ti, tantas palabras, ninguna verdad. Tantas promesas, ninguna cumplida. Y lo peor de cada palabra, de cada promesa ¿Sabes que fue? Que me las creí, como una estúpida te creí.

Existen tantas cosas que te quisiera decir cara a cara, pero sé que jamás lograría decírtelas teniéndote en frente. Te seré sincera: nunca creí en eso de llegar a dar la vida por alguien por amor, y realmente hasta el día de hoy no lo hago. No creo y no puedo pensar en alguien que las 24 horas del día se la pase pensando en mí o alguien que su primer pensamiento siempre sea mi nombre. No me imagino a alguien soñando conmigo o a alguien que el resto del día lleve una sonrisa solo porque le he enviado un mensaje. Simplemente no puedo y nunca podré. Tal vez porque no soy el tipo de chica que llamaría la atención de cualquiera. ¿Quién podría encontrar interesante una melena incontrolable? Como la que yo tengo por cabello… ¿Quién encontraría diferente un par de corrientes ojos café? Como los míos…

Perdóname si soy pesimista. Pero estoy harta de tratar de ser como ella y no poder. Te juro que lo he intentado con mucha emoción pero al final del día es exactamente lo mismo, llego a casa y me tiro en la cama decepcionada. No soy como ella y he llegado a la conclusión de que nunca lo seré. Jamás seré tan buena en deportes como ella, nunca podré tener tanta confianza en público como la tiene ella. Y te aseguro que jamás en la vida me veras usar una falda sin quejarme, maquillaje sin quererme restregar los ojos para quitarlo, tacones sin luego de un par de segundo andar descalza.

Diablos. Realmente soy un desastre.

Un desastre enamorado de cada uno de sus defectos. Amo mi peculiar forma de pensar porque sé que nadie analiza las cosas de la misma forma en que yo lo hago. Amo todas y cada una de mis manías, que van desde bajar la cabeza y cubrirme el rostro con mi cabello cuando estoy sonrojada; morderme el labio inferior cuando estoy preocupada; morderme ambos labios al estar nerviosa y finalmente rodar los ojos cuando estoy molesta. Te podría mencionar muchas más porque estoy llena de ellas.

Pero dejemos de hablar de mí y concentrémonos en ti. En lo que me hiciste. Dolía, como no tienes idea, pensar que no era la única. Lo superé, a duras penas pero lo hice. Mentiría si te dijera que no me importó el verte abrazándola en aquella esquina cuando momentos antes me habías dado una carta diciéndome que te "importaba". Luego de verte arrugué el trozo de papel volviéndolo una pelota y lo dejé tirado en mi camino a casa. No lloré esa noche. Hubiese sido débil de mi parte y déjame decirte que nunca voy a ser así, menos si es por ti.

Hay cosas que son muy difíciles de cambiar. Amores que matan. O eso que el amor cuando no muere mata. Porque amores que matan nunca mueren. Existen también sonrisas de melancolía y lagrimas de felicidad, por eso no entiendo porque siempre lo relacionamos con lo contrario. Joder, he visto a mi madre llorar cada vez que alguno de sus hijos ha triunfado y la he visto sonreír cuan el mundo realmente… se estaba yendo a la mierda. Crecí siendo adulta y ahora cada vez soy más niña. Porque no sabes cuánto añoro mi inocencia, que se caracterizaba por creer que todo era posible.

He mentido para no hacer daño y fui sincera para herir en lo más profundo de quien me había bombardeado. Muchos han dudado de que fuera capaz de hacer algunas cosas y luego he brindado por ellos al llegar a la sima. Y les he mandado un beso cargado de reproches porque también he sido Judas Iscariote.

Odio las despedidas, porque llevan un mensaje subliminal que dice que puede o no haber un mañana. Por ello de todos los vocablos que me llevan al cielo, la única que me da miedo es "Adiós".

Sé que desde hace tiempo que he jugado a sonreír en otra azúcar que he olvidado cómo era mi propia risa. Sé lo que es estar jodido por saber que no eres el motivo de su palpitar. También sé que es buscar abrazos en personas que sabes que no los darán tan bien, como quien pagarías porque te los diese. Entiendo que la vida es muy, pero muy puta pero a veces incluso ella se siente sola. Entiendo que no somos el animal que tropezamos dos veces con la misma piedra, somos el animal que se enamora de esa puta y jodida piedra.

Joder, necesitaba que me dijeses que me querías… aunque fuese mentira.

En el fondo me gusta que me mientan, para que me quede contenta. De esa manera puedo volver a sentirme niña.

Recuerdo la puta vez que aprendí a ser fuerte antes de tiempo. Cuando no tenía idea del poder que tiene el tiempo. Así que para, que las venas me piden más vida y la vida me pide más ganas. Las letras más que un salvavidas, para mí son un golpe.

Comprendo que te hayas enamorado de nuevo, y no he de culparte. Cupido siempre fue un cabrón, de eso no me sorprendo… ni de ti tampoco.

No me creí capaz de arriesgar tanto por alguien. Tampoco creí que tarde o temprano pudiese entender esos sentimientos de Becker, esas palabras con las que me solía embriagar mientras veía desde la ventana la Luna.

Toda la vida adoré la lluvia. Ver gota a gota como el cielo se rompe en lágrimas.

Jamás pensaría que el corazón es capaz de romperse. Lo que creo que se puede quebrar es la fe, el alma…

Entiendo que en el momento en el que leas esto probablemente yo ya me encuentre a miles de millas de distancia. No sé cómo te lo tomarás. No sé si te dará igual o simplemente te dedicarás a arrepentirte. Porque te advierto que al mencionar las millas no me refiero a que tú en Francia y yo en Japón. No. Me refiero a una distancia que va más allá de nuestro poder. Así que me dedicaré a verte desde lejos. Ojalá nos encontremos en otra vida.

¿O a poco no recuerdas mi deseo?

-O a poco no recuerdas mi deseo...- susurró repitiendo las últimas palabras de la carta.

Se encontraba en la sala de delegados arreglando sus cosas para salir cuando entre unos de sus cuadernos había encontrado un sobre de manila con las palabras "Para Nathaniel" escritas a pluma y con tinta negra. La curiosidad lo invadió y decidió abrirla antes de marchar a casa.

Las últimas líneas de la carta habían logrado preocuparlo lo suficiente como para tratar de descubrir que tenía en mente la chica.

-No lo hagas- le dijo al vacío antes de salir corriendo rumbo a el puente de la ciudad.

En el camino recordó lo que la chica le había dicho en ese lugar.

 ***Flash Back***

-¿Por qué el puente?- preguntó el rubio mientras llegaban al lugar y veían el precipicio que había debajo del puente.

-Me gusta venir aquí. Es como si hubiese un lugar en el mundo en el que podría morir… definitivamente sería este-

 ***Fin del sexy Flash Back***

En aquellos días apenas y tenían unas horas de conocerse. Desde entonces las circunstancias habían cambiado demasiado.

-¡Marie!- gritó al verla parada en la orilla del puente. Aceleró el paso. Pero cuando estaba por tomarla de la cintura para evitar que se lanzase a ese destino, la escuchó pronunciar unas pocas palabras que en ese momento no pudo comprender y como si tuviera un paracaídas en la espalda, saltó…

 **Días después…**

-¿C-Cómo que tenía cáncer?- sus ojos parecían un par de platos. El alma le había abandonado el cuerpo y su piel era más blanquecina que la de un chupasangre.

-Se lo habían diagnosticado hace unas semanas atrás- dijo triste Lysandro. Él había sido su mejor amigo.- muchos se lo esperaban. Había dejado de comer, casi no dormía y algo en sus ojos se había vuelto opaco.

Tragó saliva. No sabía cómo sentirse. La mayor parte del tiempo había pasado culpándose por lo que Marie había decidido. Pero una parte de él se sentía más calmada al enterarse que no había sido en un 100% su culpa.

Aunque eso no retirara el dolor. Cada palabra de la carta le había dolido. Porque la parte en que ella expresaba que él le había mentido eran ciertas, pero no porque él quería. Nathaniel la amaba, realmente lo hacía. Se atormentaría siempre con la idea que había perdido lo mejor de su vida solo por haberlo dejado en segundo plano. Nadie sería capaz de reemplazarla, ni a ella, ni a sus continuas peleas, ni sus pucheros de niña pequeña o sus amenazas que solían ser bobas, incluso graciosas.

Las palabras que la escuchó murmurar antes de saltar al precipicio se habían tatuado en su memoria para siempre: "-Los ángeles pueden volar-"

"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy".

"A veces arriesgamos lo que amamos por querer probar algo nuevo, o porque creemos que no somos capaces de alcanzarlo e incluso llegamos a creer que podemos encontrar algo mejor. Las cosas en la vida se disfrutan una sola vez, hay personas que no aceptan ser un segundo plato en la mesa y al sentirse de esa manera simplemente se marchan. Arrancándose el alma en el camino, pero se marchan."

 **Pues ese fue mi sensual one-shot. Creo que me puse sentimental al leerlo de nuevo :´) ¿Ustedes han escuchado eso de "No cambies a la princesa de tu vida por la zorra de la noche?" Es algo así xD ok no, es broma. Espero les haya gustado. Realmente tengo tiempo sin escribir algo así pero lo necesitaba, sobretodo este en especial.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!...**

 **PD: Ya subiré el siguiente capítulo de "KISS THE RAIN" he recibido demasiadas amenazas 7.7**


End file.
